overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Tomb of Nazarick
:"In Nazarick, some mechanisms are used by uttering a single phrase. Although it is borrowed from the Gospel, that phrase is up one's life for friends is the greatest love of all. This phrase directly refers to you; thank you for your love." ::- Ainz's declaration to Victim, one of the Floor Guardians.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair Great Tomb of Nazarick (ナザリック 地下大墳墓) is the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown, widely renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon throughout YGGDRASIL. Background Before Ainz Ooal Gown conquered this guild-based dungeon, it was a dungeon that was recommended for level 80+ players to beat in one attempt. The existence of the Great Tomb of Nazarick came to the attention of Nishikienrai, who reported to his Nine's Own Goal. After the clan reorganized itself as Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild then launched a raid on the unexplored dungeon. The guild was able to swiftly defeat each of the Five Rulers and eventually make their way to the sixth floor after battling numerous undead. Overlord EP01 004.png|Enemy players plotting to invade Nazarick. Overlord EP01 006.png|Undead monsters guarding the entrance to Nazarick. Upon completing this dungeon successfully in their first try, they were given the World Item, "The Throne of Kings" for the guild master to sit on. According to Tabula Smaragdina, the Great Tomb of Nazarick seems to be identified as a simultaneous attack dungeon, stating it to be the hardest kind, the sort that needs five parties to progress. Back in YGGDRASIL, the dungeon is originally located in the deepest reaches of the huge poison swamp or rather in the marshes of Helheim.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) But after the dungeon was transported into the New World, however, it is now situated within the grassland near the Great Forest of Tob. Additionally, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is said to be one of the most feared and legendary dungeons of YGGDRASIL. As Ainz Ooal Gown acted the role of an "evil" guild, there were many invaders who attempt to try and capture the dungeon, but all of them were repelled without exception. The only attack that ever managed to reach above the 6th Floor was said to have been the work of a guild alliance aided by mercenary NPCs. They numbered with about fifteen hundred people united together against the dungeon. Despite the invasion from a guild alliance with their combined strength, it was still not enough for these invaders to even successfully conquer the 8th Floor as they were stopped halfway by Victim and the NPCs inhabiting there.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Chronology The Undead King Arc When YGGDRASIL was about to be shut down, Momonga would continue to stay online in the game at the Great Tomb of Nazarick until the very end. This was when right after the majority of his fellow guildmates have left for personal reasons in real life and braced himself to be forcefully logged out. However, he didn't expect himself to be teleported to the New World along with his guild headquarters and all of his NPC minions, who were there with him and now have sentient personalities based on their programmed setting.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Deciding to make an everlasting name for not only himself in the New World, Momonga takes on the mantle, Ainz Ooal Gown as it represents his whole guild altogether.Overlord Volume 01 Epilogue The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz orders all of his NPC servants to infiltrate and gather any intelligence they can stumble upon during their search for any possible players near the surrounding of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 02 Prologue He decides to learn more about this New World. As Ainz is unfamiliar with the New World, he decided to go on adventuring outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ainz carries out his personal exploration with Narberal Gamma who accompanies him along the way on his journey as they both adopted an adventurer persona in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Nazarick had a rude awakening when Shalltear Bloodfallen had fallen victim of a mind-control ability. Such a scenario should have been impossible to happen to a Floor Guardian, but it revealed a terrifying existence that could potentially threaten Nazarick or even destroy it.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding As a result, Ainz has decided to equip his Floor Guardians with World Items for the sake of protection against the enemy.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Show Must Go On! Arc Nazarick hosted its first theatre production, Romeo and Juliet. Auditions were held for the role of Juliet, though many of the NPCs in Nazarick refrained from entering as they did not want to earn the ire of Albedo and Shalltear who were competing for the role.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special The Show Must Go On! Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz orders the annihilation of the lizardmen to create stronger undead and thus strengthen Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The undead army of Nazarick were utterly defeated by the lizardmen, but it was just an experiment to use that weak army for observing how the lizardman fight. Ainz and the Nazarick forces threaten the lizardmen and challenge them to fight Cocytus.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair After the lizardmen heroes are defeated, Ainz then revived the strongest lizardmen and all the lizardmen tribes bow down to their new God.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue The Men in the Kingdom Arc The forces of Nazarick infiltrated the Re-Estize Kingdom's underground criminal organization, Eight Fingers. By controlling the Eight Fingers' executives, Ainz Ooal Gown was able to obtain its own intelligence network. Through them, they are able to gain a broader understanding of the political activities between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Upon settling into the New World, Ainz began to make Nazarick his own seat of power. In addition, Nazarick has since moved on to becoming an independent nation, operating from within the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom. Nazarick was invaded by workers of the Baharuth Empire. They immediately disposed of them and retaliated for the invasion.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large TombOverlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Great Tomb of Nazarick was visited by the delegation from the Baharuth Empire. The imperial delegation, especially Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, was in awe at the wealth and grandeur of the ninth and tenth floors.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: War of Words Features and Layout Prior to Ainz Ooal Gown conquering this dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was originally set to have only six floors. After Ainz Ooal Gown conquered it, the dungeon was completely reconstructed and was stretched to over ten floors. For travel between floors, there are specific points on each floor, where gates open to allow magical transit. Initially, the max data storage for making Custom NPCs was 2250, but since the dungeon was won by Ainz Ooal Gown on its first try, they were granted additional data levels of 500. This setup allows the guild to make up a grand total of 2750 levels of Custom NPCs at most. Thus, Nazarick is considered to be almost on par with the other nine dungeons in YGGDRASIL, that offer 3000 level data storage for NPCs.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) In the Web Novel, the characteristics of the undead that spawn here in Nazarick can heal by negative damage, and get damaged by positive energy. They are also unaffected by instant death attacks and mental attacks as well. It is a strategy that takes advantage of the undead's racial traits. The negative damage spread across the floors by about 1 point and reduces the area effects on positive energy while still allowing recovery magic. Additionally, there was a transportation trap system that could divide a party. That wasn’t the only trap as there were many other types strung up all over the place. Traps that blinded people and ones that poisoned the air, all for the sake of blocking the path of the adventurers. All the enemies were comprised solely of undead in Nazarick, but it still was not easy to cope with them. Coupled with the typical undead of zombies and skeletons, original monsters could be used and is one of the major factors of the invaders' crushing defeat. As well as elementals, demons, and devils appearing more frequently than let alone Summoned Monsters. Summoned Monsters could be specifically chosen to be disadvantageous to the opponent. In a nutshell, one could choose those with fatal special abilities. Naturally, the deeper the invaders went into the floors, much more difficult monsters would appear. It was a wall of monsters so thick that one could not even imagine how much resources were spent on Nazarick.Overlord First Half Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1 On the other hand, repairing damage to the Great Tomb of Nazarick requires the payment of a fee. However, one can repair a certain sum's worth of damage every day for no charge. In particular, the upper floors were designed to be particularly cheap given the fact that intruders often attempted to invade, so even repairing the entire floor is not a great expense. In contrast, things on the 9th Floor are looked upon as quite expensive according to Ainz. Still, items within the royal suites are usually expensive anyways. Nazarick was warded to block teleportation magic into or within itself except for a few specific areas.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus The Pleiades Day Surface The exterior shown outside the dungeon depicted the Great Tomb of Nazarick as being 200 meters wide in all four directions. It was enclosed by 6-meter tall perimeter walls surrounding the tomb, with two entrances of the front and back gate. There was no pattern to the Nazarick's tombstones. There were lots of statues of goddesses and angels dotting around the cemetery, some of which could have been regarded as a piece of art lingering about. And then there were 4 mausoleums or tombs at the four cardinal directions with a large mausoleum in the center. The surroundings of the center mausoleum being the largest tomb that exists with an entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, held eight 10 meter tall armor-wearing figures. This central tomb is the upper-most level that one can teleport to by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord First Half Chapter 8: Flames of War Part 2 1st~3rd Floor: Grave These floors are the Catacombs. They consist of the subterranean burial chambers where several dozen undead are wandering around in the darkness. * Floor Guardian: Shalltear Bloodfallen * Known Areas ** Black Capsule: Residence of Kyouhukou. Located on the 2nd Floor. ** Derelict Rope Bridge: It is held up by ropes that looked like they were about to break. The boards below his feet were rotten through, and where some knots had come loose, the planks had fallen off, leaving nothing, but empty space where they should have been. Below the bridge were the silhouettes of countless corpses. ** Grave Vault of Adipocere: The place where Shalltear resides in. Located on the 2nd Floor. ** Windowless Underground Chapel: The chapel is about a hundred meters across and completely unlit. 4th Floor: Underground Lake This floor is an underground lake contained with a cavern. In the past, before Ainz Ooal Gown's conquest of the tomb, the boss of this floor was a giant white bat. * Floor Guardian: Gargantua 5th Floor: Glacier This floor is a wide area filled with numerous icebergs. Weather phenomena including cloud and snow are present here. There used to be an area penalty that caused slow and gave ice-type damage, but it was turned off to save costs on maintenance after the teleportation. Ainz recalls the time of an accident when he had been crossing a lake and spotted a giant serpent-like monster swimming below. Although it was not a pleasant memory to him, that experience had been put to use in the creation of the 5th Floor.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * Floor Guardian: Cocytus * Known Areas ** Frozen Prison: A two-story building that looks similar to the house of fairy tales, though it is frozen on the surface, making its appearance bleak. Captured enemies of Nazarick are locked here, guarded by Wraith-type undead monsters. *** Room of Truth: Neuronist Painkill's room. *** Room of Nigredo: Nigredo's room. One should get a baby doll from the entrance and give it to Nigredo to calm her down before starting conversations. ** Snowball Earth: Cocytus' residence. It is a white dome looking similar to an overturned vespiary. Six large crystals surround this structure, which are residences of Frost Virgins (level 82). 6th Floor: Jungle This floor is about 200 meters in height. Created by Blue Planet, a fake sun''Overlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations Part 3'' , as well as a fake sky, exists on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle that changes according to the time of day. There is no weather except the wind produced in this area, so Mare occasionally summons rain. In the Web Novel, this floor boasted of the widest area in Nazarick. It was a square four kilometers wide, and the center held a large lake. Most of the area was not a forest but a jungle, and plains only took up a twentieth of the area.Overlord First Half Chapter 79: Gaiden Guardian Aura-Chan * Floor Guardian: Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore * Known Areas ** Gigantic Trees: Aura and Mare's residence. ** Amphitheatrum: Built as a copy of the Roman Colosseum. Golems act as the audience, while VIP seats are prepared for guild members. Dragonkins (level 55) work as cleaners. ** Green Hole: An area that was developed into a village after the conquest of the Great Forest of Tob. Dryads, treants, spear needles and some lizardmen live in the village, raising mandrakes, apples, etc. ** Overgrown Ruins ** Huge Lake: It is placed in the middle of the floor. As large as it may be, it is still smaller than the underground lake on the 4th Floor. ** Poisonous Pits ** Twisted Trees ** Mangrove Forest ** Bottomless Swamps ** Various Types of Woodlands 7th Floor: Lava This floor is crimson lava flowed like a river, with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface. This place, which was thoroughly inimical to the living, perfectly fitted the description of a "hell world." In the past, before Ainz Ooal Gown's conquest of the tomb, the boss of this floor was a fire dragon. According to Demiurge, this dominion was designed and created for him by Ulbert Alain Odle, so it contains everything he needs to perform his function. * Floor Guardian: Demiurge * Known Areas ** Blazing Temple: Demiurge's residence. The entrance to the 8th Floor is inside the temple. Seven Evil Lords (around level 80) guard this area. ** River of Lava: An area guarded by Guren. There should have been a fire-elemental damage field effect in place here, but since that effect had been temporarily suspended, the area was merely hot instead. However, despite the word “merely”, this was not a place where the living could easily survive. The scorching air would easily strip throats and skin of their moisture in seconds. Even freshly beaded sweat dripping from the foe's body would instantly vaporize into steam, causing a steady accumulation of fatigue. This place, which was thoroughly inimical to the living, perfectly fitted the description of a "hell world." Even so, many creatures like fire-immune demons lived here, part of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There are other monsters such as Mephits and fire-immune undead residing in this area. 8th Floor: Wilderness This floor is Nazarick's final defense line, guarded by the most powerful NPCs. Capture of the 8th Floor means that Ainz Ooal Gown's chances of victory are low. This floor seems to be dangerous even to the NPCs of Nazarick as Ainz forbade them from entering the 8th Floor; at least one World Item exists here. * Floor Guardian: Victim * Known Areas ** Sephiroth: Victim's residence. ** Cherry Blossom Sanctuary: Aureole Omega's residence. The Uka-no-Mitama and Ootoshi guard this area. 9th Floor: Royal Suite This floor contains Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms. It also included imitations of large communal baths, cafeterias, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other types of facility rooms. These facilities were just for decoration in YGGDRASIL, but they became real after the base's arrival in the New World. According to Ainz, it was arguably the floor with conditions most similar to that of the real world.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King * Known Areas ** Round Table Room: Conference chamber of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. ** Bar: Managed by the Sous-chef. ** Spa Resort Nazarick: Largely public, it has a total of seventeen baths with nine types for the two genders. It is a bath, which was made up of twelve zones in total. These zones would include the largest jungle bath, a traditional-looking roman bath, a yuzu bath with yuzus floating on it, a carbonated bath, a jacuzzi, an electric bath with low current that electrified the body, a cold bath with charcoals floating on it, the Cherenkov pool, a mixed open-air bath with an artificial scenery, a sauna, a bedrock bath, and finally, the lounge. ** Staff Canteen: A white-washed canteen area, where the maids of Nazarick gather for meals. ** Manicure Salon 10th Floor: Throne This floor is where the throne in which the guild master Momonga sits on. The throne is a World Item better known as "The Throne of Kings." * Floor Guardian: Albedo * Known Areas ** Room of the Pleiades Six Stars: Located right after the entrance of the 10th floor. ** Lemegeton: 67 Golems (inspired from the Spirits of Solomon) and elemental traps exist in the hall. ** Throne Hall: Albedo's original residence. Two World Items exist in this hall, including Albedo's "True Nought, Ginnungagap". This great hall also contained many high-leveled vassals who had been hand-picked by the other Floor Guardians. ** Ashurbanipal: This library is the residence of Titus Annaeus Secundus. Here is where Ainz Ooal Gown, stores book-shaped items along with normal books. Magic scrolls are also manufactured in this area. It is guarded by five overlords (over level 75), whose names are based on the Five Good Emperors of the Roman Empire (Cocceius, Ulpius, Aelius, Fulvius and Aurelius). Treasury This place is spatially isolated from other areas, so a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is necessary to enter the Treasury. On the other hand, the air in the Treasury is toxic and thus, anyone without poison immunity or items granting it will die within three steps. * Area Guardian: Pandora's Actor * Known Areas ** Chief Manager's Room: The place where Pandora's Actor resides in. ** Mausoleum: The vault which holds the World Items. It is also a resting place for Ainz's former guild members. Guarded by 37 golems named Avatara. If one enters the mausoleum with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown equipped, the Avataras will attack that person. Systems As a dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has numerous systems incorporated in its data that regulate its maintenance and defense. Administration System: In order to gain access to this system, it requires Ainz saying the keywords which are "Master Source — Open." It recorded the daily maintenance costs, the numbers, and types of vassals or NPCs present, all sorts of magical traps and gimmicks and so on. In other words, it can record the names of all the NPCs made by the guild members. One could exert large-scale control over them all from here. If it could still function like in YGGDRASIL, one could access this system from anywhere. However, after some experimentation, Ainz found out that in the New World, the system could only be operated from the heart of the dungeon, the Throne Room. Additionally, the system is also capable of verifying an NPC's current allegiance.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Defense System: The Great Tomb of Nazarick has a defense system managed by Albedo, so to keep the invaders occupied upon entering the various floors from within inside the tomb's domain itself. If Ainz did give Albedo the command to do so, she can even use booby traps that cost money. This would include spraying poisonous gas or create sudden floods of the undead. Avoiding the use of money to activate traps, however, Albedo can instead use the defense system for POPs and traps with serfs. After Nazarick is transported into the New World, friendly fire is no longer disabled whereas it was in the game. As a result, if someone like Albedo and the others attempt to observe Ainz through surveillance magic, the latter would automatically respond in kind with a magical counterattack of his own. In the worst-case scenario, if it does happen, the counterattack would be overlapped with Nazarick’s defensive network, leaving both sides clashing against one another. According to Ainz, it can lead to unnecessary damage for both him and Nazarick as they can become prone to getting hit by magical attacks from one another if not handled carefully. Mercenary System: Otherwise, it is also known as the automatic spawn system. This system would only produce monsters that were level 30 at most. They were the POPs, in other words, monsters that are automatically spawned by it from within YGGDRASIL. On the other hand, there are other types of monsters much higher in level than 30 alone which can also be summoned but done so through YGGDRASIL's gold coins.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King For instance, Hanzo being a level 80 can be summoned along with Lip BugOverlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown or even Greater Doppelgängers. Ainz states that the Mercenary NPCs have poor management of aggro.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies According to Ainz, the high-level vassals that the Floor Guardians had brought along were beings created through YGGDRASIL’s mercenary system and required expenditures of in-game currency or real money. The former could be created again for free if they were destroyed, but the money spent on the latter would be wasted if they died.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue Ariadne System: Back then during YGGDRASIL, this system can only be triggered if the invaders were to be locked up. It was a system that checks the validity of a created base. However, there was no guarantee that whether or not this rule still applied in the New World. In order to stop one from creating such an invincible fortress, it was a reason why Ariadne's surveillance system existed for this sole purpose. Other things Ariadne inspected were the distance one could travel inside, how many doors there were and various other rules on base construction that were set in detail. Dungeons that violated the rules would be flagged by the YGGDRASIL system and fined. As a result, the guild funds would be deducted gradually at a visible rate. For Nazarick, however, such problems were already solved by the 5th and 6th levels due to the guild having to pay a lot to widen the dungeon, so it can be maintained this long until now.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Patrol System: Albedo had designed this system with the purpose of deliberately leaving gaps in the surface patrol routes to create opportunities suitable for invasion. This was because it had been considered that the enemy would immediately pounce on any weaknesses in the security system once they were found and draw up plans designed to capitalize on them. However, any such gaps in Nazarick’s patrols were under remote observation, which meant that there was no actual weakness. This was a strategy to make the enemy think they had exploited the vulnerability and thus, lure them into a trap. delivering a folder]] Circular Notice System: It is a courier message system devised and created by the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, himself. The function of this memo folder would accessibly allow Floor Guardians to be able to write down non-urgent messages and communicate with each other. However, there was no other system similar to its existence until now.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Trivia * "Underground Large Grave of Nazarick" is the official English name, following the Picture in Volume 1. * On the 9th Floor, Sebas Tian resides in the Steward's Room. * Nazarick was originally located in Helheim, a cloudy, dark cold world without daylight. * Ainz and Shalltear were the ones who handled lone intruders whenever they invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * According to Ainz, operating environmental effects in the Great Tomb of Nazarick required money to do so, so it had been left deactivated. * Jircniv calls the Great Tomb of Nazarick as a "Demon King's Castle," because of the multiple non-humans and demi-human races that reside there. * As for Guardians, the Tomb had a limited data quota available for its customization. Nazarick players could buy cash items to expand the amount of data. * The workers who explored the Great Tomb of Nazarick structurally and functionally said that it is close to a relic of an ancient past comparable to the era of the Eight Greed Kings 500 years ago. * Anyone who wanted to go outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick would need to be accompanied by at least five levels 75 servants or higher. * In the Overlord Bonus Volume, despite Suzuki Satoru being transported into the New World alone, the Great Tomb of Nazarick arrived two hundred years later which is where the present setting of the main series starts off at. Nazarick ended up destroying three surrounding human nations simultaneously.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue * In Mass for the Dead, the Great Tomb of Nazarick suffered extensive damage that required considerable resources to restore.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Revitalization Plan * During the New Year holiday special event of Mass for the Dead, Shiramochi-ō invaded the tomb and altered the internal layout, creating Takemikazuchi Shrine."2020 New Year-White Mochi King Advent-" & "2020 New Year-White Mochi King Advent-Summoning" References }} Gallery Navigation es:Gran Tumba de Nazarickpl:Wielki Grobowiec Nazarickaru:Великая Гробница Назарик Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Guild Bases Category:Cemeteries